The Meaning of That Gaze
by Matryosha
Summary: Ah, mungkin Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mengunjungi Shimura Sakura—istrinya—di siang obon yang terik ini/ Karena hari ini adalah saat dimana pemuda onix itu menemui Sakura; sekedar mengecek apakah ia sanggup hidup tanpanya/ Bad end! Slight SakuSai! etc.


Air panas dari teko yang jatuh turun ke dalam cangkir mendesis sejenak, sebelum pasrah, larut bersama bubuk hitam yang telah ada sebelum mereka datang. Kemudian wangi khas itu menyeruak.

Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kopi menenangkan.

* * *

.

.

**The Meaning of That Gaze**

A Naruto Fanfiction

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: slight SakuraSai!, TYPO, OOC, AU, death chara, bad ending, gaje, etc. BEWARE!

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

* * *

Kemudian ia berpaling—masih dengan aroma tajam tersebut memenuhi ruangan—untuk menatap kembali sepasang manik yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku lelah."

Satu kalimat itu telah menjelaskan segalanya, dan tak ada pertanyaan 'apa maksudmu' atau 'aku tidak mengerti' yang biasa orang lontarkan. Seolah mereka tengah bertelepati melalui tatapan matanya, arti sejelas mungkin kalimat tersebut. Sebuah hembusan nafas memecah keheningan sementara, ketika dua cangkir kopi tersaji di meja.

"Begitu?"

Perempuan itu terkejut; ia tak mengira, sosok itu menerima begitu saja apa yang barusan ia beritakan. Apa pula maksud ambigu yang tersembunyi dalam kalimat yang disertai dengan nada tanya tadi? dan mengapa pula sorot mata tajam malah balik memandangnya—penuh dengan jawaban yang telah diidam-idamkannya selama ini?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, sejak kapan kau memikirkan ini."

Senyum segera saja berkembang tipis di bibir mungil sang perempuan; ia tak mungkin memperlihatkannya jelas-jelas saat ini, bukan? Karenanya ia hanya berkata dengan perlahan, penuh pertimbangan.

"Sudah lama. Dua bulan yang lalu, kurasa."

"Dan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Aku ingin,"—tatapan emerald sejenak turun, mengamati larutan hitam kental yang berputar lembut di dalam cangkir—, "agar kau menghilang dari hadapanku."

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi?"

"Ya."

Jawaban langsung sang perempuan bagaikan mempengaruhi ruangan kecil bercat putih bersih. Aura tegang segera saja menghinggapi, penuh dengan ironi bahwa bebungaan mekar di sana-sini, bahkan dalam vas kaca di tengah meja. Dan hirupan kopi menetralisir menit demi menit hening.

"Aku merindukanmu, dan aku merasa bahwa kau memang jodohku."

"Begitu juga aku."

Dentingan wadah susu dengan cangkir milik si perempuan menggema singkat dalam ruangan.

"Aku mencintaimu sampai kapan pun."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau merasa lelah dengan perasaanku?"

Diam kembali. Butuh sebuah dorongan kekuatan untuk menjelaskan perasaan seorang perempuan yang telah menginjak usia dua puluh empat tahun, yang mana hanya dapat diresapi dan dipahami oleh seorang sahabat sejati dan seorang ibu.

Namun sosok di hadapannya, bukanlah keduanya.

"Aku tidak ingin dihantui oleh masa lalu, dan aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku...bahkan tidak mengerti keadaan ini. Seharusnya kita tidak begini, dan seharusnya—"

Setetes air mata menuruni pipi sewarna porselen, mengundang siapapun untuk iba dan mencoba untuk membersihkannya. Kalimat itu terpotong, sebelum kemudian sang lawan bicara meneruskannya.

"Seharusnya aku memang telah menjadi masa lalumu."

"...Ya."

Sakura mendengar jelas suara tawa kecil si pemuda, dan ia mencoba menghapus apa yang telah dihasilkan dari kombinasi buncahan emosi dan mata melankolisnya. Tawa itu seperti halnya tawa yang ia dengar dulu. Tawa 'dasar-Sakura-yang-cengeng'. Biasanya, ia akan memprotes atau minimal memukul bahu si pemilik tawa. Keadaan ini berbeda, dan Sakura hanya diam, menunggu.

"Sakura, apa kau berniat mengusirku?"

"...aku berniat..." tetes yang lain kembali membasahi kedua pipi, meski ia telah mencoba menahannya di pelupuk. "Aku hanya berniat...untuk terus hidup, seperti pesanmu hari itu."

"Hn, kau telah berhasil menjalankan pesanku dengan sempurna."

Angin bertiup, lolos dari sela kaca jendela yang digeser membuka dan menyejukkan suhu lembap yang mendera sedari teko diangkat dari kompornya. Berangsur, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap kembali lawan bicaranya. Kini tubuh tegap itu berdiri, membiarkan saja cangkir kopi yang masih penuh terisi.

"Kalau begitu...ini pertemuan terakhir kita?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak akan menemuiku tahun depan lagi, kan?"

"Dan tahun depannya lagi."

"Dan aku...benar-benar bisa memulai hariku yang sebenarnya?"

Emerald miliknya sedikit membelalak tatkala mendapati cengiran tipis di sana, di wajah itu. Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya mencoba menggali kembali ingatan yang telah lewat; tapi bagaimana pun, Sakura akan kembali menangis dan ia tahu pasti betapa beratnya nanti, jika sosok ini berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kau harus mulai menghapus jejak air mata itu sebelum orang melihatnya, _baka_."

"Hm. Aku tahu."

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

Angin musim panas kembali bertiup lewat celah jendela, menghapus sosok absolut yang sedetik kemudian lenyap bagaikan awan badai.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke."

.

"_Aku baru akan menjemputmu saat kau sudah tua dan tak mampu menggerakkan tanganmu sendiri."_

.

Sakura mendongak seketika mendengar suara pintu geser dan tersenyum pada laki-laki yang tengah kegerahan.

"_Tadaima. _Di luar panas sekali, Sakura."

"_Okaeri_, apa kau ingin makan snack? Aku membeli mi dingin tadi dan mendapat potongan harga."

"Potongan harga? Memangnya sedang ada acara ap—oh, maaf," kemudian lanjutnya, "aku lupa kalau sekarang sudah obon..."

"Ya," angguk Sakura maklum. Menghadapi laki-laki ini sama menyenangkannya (dan menyebalkan untuk beberapa saat) dengan ketika ia melewatkan waktu bersama Sasuke.

—Sasuke Uchiha...

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kernyitan alis Sakura menandakan ia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan laki-laki itu, namun demikian ia menjawab saja, "aku baik. Ada apa, Sai-kun?"

"...hmm, baguslah kalau begitu."

Anggukan Sai menjadi akhir pembicaraan mereka untuk beberapa menit sebelum kemudian dua mangkuk mi dingin tersaji. Namun demikian Sai masih menyimpan sebuah pertanyaan, dan ia menatap altar yang terletak di samping jendela yang terbuka, dengan foto seorang pemuda yang memiliki kemiripan paras dengannya beserta beberapa sesaji dan nyala asap hio yang baru dimatikan. Kemudian pandangan mata sehitam malam itu beralih, pada cangkir kopi yang tersaji di sebelah mi dinginnya. Masih hangat, dan Sakura baru saja membuatnya.

Sai tersenyum.

_._

_Ah, mungkin Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mengunjungi Shimura Sakura__—istrinya__—di siang obon yang terik ini._

.

Ia membiarkan saja pertanyaannya menghabrur bersama udara musim panas.

"_Itadakimasu."_

"Makanlah yang banyak dan setelah ini kita menyirami tanaman ya, Sai-kun?"

"Ya, apapun untukmu."

"...gombal!"

.

.

"_Aku lelah menangisimu, Sasuke Uchiha. Bisakah kau berhenti mengunjungiku di hari obon dan meminta secangkir kopi buatanku? Karena air mata ini sudah kering, dan seharusnya kau pun berada di surga."_

"_Aku mengerti, Sakura. Tapi apakah kau bisa kembali bebas, sebebas kau saat belum mengenalku?"_

"_Jika memang aku menginginkannya, aku pasti bisa."_

"_Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."_

_._

_._

Mungkin itu arti dari tatapan mata mereka, setengah jam sebelum Shimura Sai pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

'_**If you dare to live as a free person, you can.'**_

-Duong Thu Huong-

* * *

.

.

.

—**END—**

* * *

**Semarang, 2703105**


End file.
